Known semiconductor light emitting devices include a semiconductor light emitting element (LED) molded by a resin. In such a conventional semiconductor light emitting device, the components are subjected to expansion and contraction of the resin from changing temperature. Peeling, breaking, and cracking may occur in the conventional semiconductor device.
In one example, a semiconductor light emitting chip and/or electrical connecting means near the semiconductor light emitting chip are/is covered with a transparent elastic resin.